Board Room Madness
by Tania-R
Summary: TeylaJohn John is not paying attention at the briefing. He is to busy looking at HER!... What on earth is this man doing to Teyla!


**Disclaimer:** Honestly if I owned them do you think I would just be writing fan fiction?

For the people who didn't get it: I don't own them :-)

****

**Board Room Madness**

Oh damn! This is going to be a killer! John sighed to himself as Rodney got up to brief the team about their next mission.

Well at least he could look at something more interesting, he thought to himself…like Teyla. Teyla and John have been flirting with each other for a while now, nothing serious, but there was a strong mutual attraction.

He looked at the young female leader and allowed himself a glimpse at her exposed skin that was not all that covered by her black tank top. She looks really nice! he thought.There was a small sign of cleavage as well. John gulped as he looked at the lovely swells of her breasts.

The best parts are always hidden by clothing he thought. But that didn't bother him at all, in fact he liked that about her. Anyway, he got more of a rush imagining what was underneath.

Hmm, he thought to himself as his eyes started to travel to the exposed areas of her neck he shuffled a bit in his chair as he imagined Teyla allowing him to mark her, as his, by giving her a hicky.

Just then Teyla got up to co-brief the team with Rodney. The planet they were gating to were inhabited by people Teyla had traded with before she joined the team.

He watched Teyla's slow graceful movements. He bit the inside of his cheek as she turned around and smiled at him. Dear lord she is beautiful. John watched her lips move and couldn't help thinking what it would feel like on his skin, his forehead, his lips, neck, chest, stomach, abdomen, hmm he thought to himself and shuffled some more in his chair. Her hair looked really nice. He wondered what it would smell like.

Teyla now had her back to him as she started explaining something on the screen. His eyes devoured her beautiful figure. He loved the way her waist disappeared then curved outwards as her hips spread. Hmm it is quite a nice sight he thought to himself. She really did have inviting hips. I wonder what she would do if I asked for an invitation?

A small smile played on his lips as he took in her lovely shaped back side. Teyla, Teyla, Teyla he thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair and puffed his chest out.

Teyla noticed this and sighed. Oh, she thought to herself Major Sheppard is a very handsome man. Their eyes met and he gave her a quick wink.

Hmm Teyla thought, very handsome.

Teyla had now finished her slides, she gave a small nod to Dr Weir to take over and retuned to her seat. John's eyes followed her all the way back.

Teyla looked at John she saw his eyes staring at her chest then slowly worked its way up to meet her eyes. He gave her a little 'impressed' nod raising his eye brows for effect. Teyla felt butterflies in her stomach. That man can be so damn alluring at times!

As Dr Weir kept talking, John kept staring at Teyla. His intense gaze was starting to make Teyla a little bit…..hot. She slowly raised her hand and caressed the length of her arm.

"Ah", John thought. She can feel it.

John's eyes on her felt as good as his hands because she honestly didn't know how long she could handle it.

Rodney and Ford had been watching from the beginning, they glanced at each other and smiled. Sheppard you ol' dog Ford thought to himself, you have the lady all in a bind.

Teyla wasn't a blushing virgin she was a warrior through and through. But a good warrior knew when she was beaten and it would take someone of great skill to break her. John Sheppard had all the 'skill' in the world.

Teyla's chest started to constrict she raised her hand to her heart and gave a quick rub. Seeing this John raised his index finger to his mouth and leaned forward on the table.

"Gotcha," John thought to himself.

Ok your dismissed they heard Dr Weir say. Teyla bolted out of her chair.

She was about to run out of the room when she stopped. Why was she running away from the very thing she wanted?

It excited and scared her when she turned around to see John, staring down at her intently.

Dr Weir, Rodney and Ford where still in the room clearing the desk. John quickly hid Teyla with his body so the others couldn't see what was going on. Teyla backed up against the open door frame. He looked at her again smiled and walked out.

Teyla sighed in relief. She was about to move away from the door when John stepped back in front of her again. He raised his hand and slowly lifted Teyla's top a few millimetres and ran his fingers gently across her abdomen. "Invite me", he whispered to her before he walked away.

On the other side of the board room the three remaining people in the room watched as Teyla slowly slid down the length of the door frame to the floor.

Fin

Reviews are most appreciated :-)


End file.
